


Favors

by EsotericExpositionRenko



Category: Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericExpositionRenko/pseuds/EsotericExpositionRenko
Summary: AU where Yukari helps Core! once in a while in stopping genocidial fallen children and a particular Sans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Percy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percy/gifts).



"Ran, I'm going to another dimension. Take care of Chen, alright?" Yukari told her loyal shinigami, while creating a gap in front of her.

An audible sigh was heard from the kitsune, followed with a nod of affirmation. Ran was used to her mistress' random expeditions, after literally a half-millenia of serving under her.

You are Yukari Yakumo, and you step through your gap, parasol in hand.

To another universe.

\---

You wake up, gasping and panting. You feel a disturbance in the timeline, and you're sure as hell it wasn't the kid.

Time to go fix the anomaly, you thought, as your eye glowed.

\---

As you step out of your gap, you see a familiar short skeleton awaiting you.

"Hello, there. How's living been?" you ask.

"how do you even do that" it asks you.

"I have no need to tell you. As far I can see, tell and sense, you are already capable of teleportation." was your reply.

"not the teleportation lady. i was talking about moving through dimensions." it said, maintaining a calm demeanor, although it's eye was glowing.

"Comes with my branch of teleportation." you say.

"well you should teleport back where you came from, or tell me why you are here."

"I only wanted to visit this dimension, you know. Make sure that your brother is alright and not actually dead."

The skeleton's pupils turned dark, and only sockets remained.

"Not even gonna bother saving him, hm? Oh well, that's a common trait among your incarnations. Although I guess I never arrived this early yet." you look around and find yourself in a town that looked snowed in.

"leave."

"Hm?" you turn to it's direction.

"trust me, you dont know me."

"Oh yes, I do. You are Sans, a nihilist skeleton with psychokinetic powers, which the most common medium you use are bones. Capable of teleportation, and you have a brother, which is getting killed right now as we speak. We really shou-" you get pushed to the wall.

"Rude." you say, shaking yourself from his control. He has pretty weak control over his psychokinesis.

Multiple bones of various sizes rose from the ground and shot at you. Creating a gap, you efficiently nullify his attacks.

About 8 creatures resembling a dragon's skull appeared around you and fired a beam of energy. You created a gap beneath you, and slipped through it before the blasters even fired.

"Sans, we should probably be going right around now. I'm serious, you're brother's already dust if we don't go."

"im more worried about you destroying this timeline."

"I've tried this before, Sans! It's safe, so stop your assault or I'll be forced to incapacitate you!" you say, with an imposing tone.

Sans stopped his attacks.

"ill be keeping an eye socket out for you, lady. dont try anything funny."

"You're brother's dead, but if we wait here, we should be able to kill the child. They're the culprit, and a certain person requested me to save this timeline."

"..." The skeleton just chose to remain silent.

Soon enough, the child was walking with a red knife and a heart locket a few meters away from them.

You decide to see the child's status.

_No, this can't be._

They were LV 99, had infinite health and unknown attack power. You understand why you of all people had to save this timeline.

"Sans, you approach them and fight them. I'll pull some strings and make the fight easier for you."

"why cant you fight them?"

'Because the child will reset if they see an anomaly. But if they're in a fight with you, I can prevent them from resetting. Trust me."

Sans teleported in front of the child.

\---

*You are the Fallen Child.

*Oh? It seems that Sans wants to have a....chat with you.

*You slash your knife. It missed.

*He fires bones at you. You don't even bother dodging.

*Hm? What's this?

*Reset disabled.

*All stats set to one.

"hey kid. whaddya say we have a fair fight, huh?"

*How?

*Your soul shatters as you get hit by multiple bones.

*You cannot escape. Resetting is impossible. You stay determined, but nothing happens.

*You are in the void, all alone.

*The darkness covers you

*You cannot feel

*you cannot see

*you cannot hear

*this is your punishment

*you cannot move

*so, player. was it fun?

*there is nothing more for you here.

*you may have bypassed my..justice system

 

*you may have found a way to avoid my resetting

*you may have overpowered me

*but now.

*the skeleton

*dunked you real good.

*I am Chara Dreemurr, and I am finally free.

\---

You are now Yukari Yakumo, and you have successfully saved another timeline. Bidding the Sans there farewell, you enter the Omega Timeline. The one where Core is from.

\---

"Core, another mission accomplished." you remark whilst sipping your tea.

"That is wonderful. Your help is appreciated, lady Yukari." Core!Frisk replied, balancing a cup of tea on their head.

"You are welcome. You just tell me if you need my help." she finished her tea. "Now, I'll have to return to my multiverse. Farewell." she bid, twisting the boundary between multiverses, allowing her to travel back to her own dimension, in her own universe.

And thus, ends the monthly excursion of Yukari, as she returns to Gensokyou to continue her daily routine, until next month, anyway.

\---

But before that, a visit back to the timeline you just saved.

Landing again in Snowdin, without the skeleton awaiting you this time.

However you arrived just in time to stop another familiar Sans from destroying the timeline.

"WhO're/-yOU?" you hear the garbled voice of Error!Sans as you faced him.

"Go back to your personal void. There is nothing for you here." you said in a calm yet imposing tone. "It is my displeasure to meet you, Error. I gather you've been causing my friend quite a bit of trouble, hm?"

"BuLl#&%@./yOu get ouT Of*/my wAY Wh1l3 you caN!!1" was his response. He shot multiple strings at you, at a very high velocity, but you sidestep it gracefully, while keeping your parasol unharmed. However, the strings curved and caught your arm. Error pulled you toward him, but your physical prowess is also pretty formidable. You pull your arm, causing Error to stumble, which was enough time for you to create a gap to pass through, freeing yourself and reappearing in the exact same spot, but with the strings flat on the ground.

"H0w)D1d yOu maN4g3 t0%-EsCape/mY-hOLd?" he asked, intrigued.

"Dear, not everything is under your control." You manipulate the gap between you and him, pulling you closer to him."That is my job." you stab him with your parasol-sword (item duality is one boundary away for you)which fired a high powered danmaku beam--albeit not the danmaku that can kill. Error was knocked down, with a gaping hole in his body. You knew he wouldn't die, but the injuries would at the very least take a few hours or so to recover, which is enough time for Core to move all the survivors to the Omega Timeline.

 _All in a day's work_ , you thought.

Leaving the body behind, you opened a gap and returned to Gensokyo, where you belonged. Ran is waiting for you, so you thought that you shouldn't keep her waiting.

Another favor done for your fellow dimension-traveling entity.


End file.
